


Ruby Orbs

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires, human!youngjo, mayhaps worst did come to worst, vampire!hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: "Are you hungry?" Youngjo inquires, voice going soft."I am," Hwanwoong answers in a strained whisper."Then eat."





	Ruby Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a wonhao fic that was supposed to be a series but I adapted it to youngwoong to save myself some time with Youngjo's chapter. Idk if I still want to make a series of it
> 
> Context: this is Hwanwoong's first time feeding from Youngjo
> 
> It's a little mature but I don't think it fits into the mature rating so just be aware of that.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

  
Youngjo's eyes open by themselves. He doesn't realize he's awake until he subconsciously stretches his arms. His eyes now unpleasantly open, staring up at the dim ceiling he sighs. He lifts his head slightly, checking the alarm clock sitting on top of Hwanwoong's dresser. Four in the morning? Why is he even awake?

He turns on his side, hoping to see a peaceful face that'll ease him to sleep. Unfortunately, that is not the case.

"Holy sh—!" Youngjo jumps, sitting up on the bed. He stares down at the pair of luminous, ruby orbs, which only serves to unease him. Panicked, he reaches for the lamp on the nightstand but a hand catches his arm. He looks at the owner of the hand, flinching, though finding himself unable to scream, at the same hungry, scarlet eyes. He almost pulls away until the realization finally dawns on him that this is his boyfriend.

"Hwanwoong," Youngjo softly sighs in relief. Hwanwoong's hand remains wrapped around his arm, grip firm. Youngjo warily awaits for Hwanwoong to make some kind of response, but the latter continues to stare at him with his intense eyes.

A seemingly long, awkward moment of only staring passes, and Youngjo feels restless under Hwanwoong's gaze. Unsure of what else to do, he reluctantly reaches up to run his hand in Hwanwoong's hair.

"Is something wrong?" Youngjo asks. Before his fingers can touch Hwanwoong's hair, the other catches his wrist and swiftly climbs onto Youngjo's lap.

Youngjo can clearly see him now, his boyfriend in all his beauty as the full moon flooding the room through the window reflects off of Hwanwoong's porcelain, pale skin. The color of his eyes radiates a passionate desire in contrast with the soft elegance Hwanwoong exudes, yet the hesitance in them makes Hwanwoong look sensitive and thoughtful. It has Youngjo reeling in the serenity of his boyfriend.

"Are you hungry?" Youngjo inquires, voice going soft. He tries to move his arms but Hwanwoong's grip stays firm if not tighter. Hwanwoong squeezes Youngjo's wrist, and the latter can feel a light tremor in it.

"I am," Hwanwoong answers in a strained whisper.

"Then eat," Youngjo tilts his head to the side, baring his neck. Hwanwoong's grip tightens alarmingly, and his eyes flash a deep, wine red before they go back to their original scarlet. Youngjo refrains from making a sound.

"It might hurt," Hwanwoong says.

"That's okay," Youngjo reassures.

"A lot," Hwanwoong adds.

Youngjo chuckles.

"It's okay, Hwan—!"

Youngjo yelps as within a blink of an eye, Hwanwoong's teeth pierce his neck. He balls his fists, which begin to lose feeling the tighter Hwanwoong holds them. He grunts at the strange feeling, like getting blood drawn but with straws instead of needles sucking the life out of him. It doesn't hurt as much as he would expect, but it does feel extremely uncomfortable.

Hwanwoong lets go of Youngjo's hands, planting them on his shoulders. A sudden roll of the hips on his crotch makes Youngjo let out a quiet groan, his hands snaking up to Hwanwoong's waist. Youngjo guesses that was Hwanwoong's attempt to distract him from the discomfort, which is definitely working. The situation suddenly takes a different turn, the lust for blood turning into a lust for each other.

Youngjo's hand slips up Hwanwoong's loose pajama shirt, stroking his side, his body beginning to radiate warmth. His thumb swipes over his nipple and Hwanwoong suddenly pulls away from Youngjo's neck with a whimper. He laps up the punctures he left and the blood that dares to escape, the holes healing up as if they were never there. He sits up on Youngjo's lap, looking down at his boyfriend.

"You are so beautiful," Youngjo remarks in awe.

Hwanwoong's skin is no longer pale and his irises have softened into a chocolate burgundy, though his gaze is just as lustful and sultry now as it was hungry and desirous as before. Blood stains the corners of his red lips, a little trail slowly trickling down his mouth. Youngjo wipes it away with the thumb of his other hand, Hwanwoong licking it away. Youngjo's hand cups Hwanwoong's cheek, sharing the same thoughts before the vampire leans down to capture Youngjo's lips. He rolls his hips and the human moans.

And Youngjo blames the lightheadedness he feels for making his hands pull Hwanwoong's shirt over his head, and for making him leave marks on Hwanwoong's body, and for making Hwanwoong moan so sweetly in the moonlit darkness of the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "If woRsT cOMes tO WorST, I caN POst a YOungWoONg FIc in tHe MeaNTimE"
> 
> Yeh so mayhaps "worst came to worst" aka I have barely made any progress, in fact I regressed and kinda redid, the last chapter of 'Laced Fingers' sorry. I'm also sick and have zero patience atm so the chapter will have to wait until school is over sorry TT
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!
> 
> Oh yeh here’s my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) and my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)


End file.
